herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Chie Satonaka
"The people back then, the things they did, their culture... it's all connected, and it's tied to me too. It's not just something that happened a long time ago in a faraway country. Real people laughed, cried, and... died there." —Chie before awakening her 3rd Tier Persona Character *title = Chie Satonaka *Japanese Name = 里中 千枝 *romaji = Satonaka Chie *first appearance = Persona 4 *first Heroton Appearance = The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 *media = *realcreator = Shigenori Soejima *artist = Shigenori Soejima, Eloy A. Rosario (Heroton Games) *voiceactor = Tracey Rooney (Original Persona 4), Erin Fitzgerald *japanactor = Yui Horie *nickname = The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood *Type = Somebody *Race = Human *Hair color = Light Brown *skin color = Peach *gender = Female *eye color = Brown *height = 5'2" *weight = Unknown *Date of Birth = July 30, 1994 *birthplace = Inaba, Japan *hobbies = *family = Yosuke Hanamura (Ex-husband), Sabrina Seta (Daughter) *age = 16-17 (Persona 4 Series), 29 (Gaiden: P4) *alignment = Good *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = Chariot *Persona = Haraedo-no-Okami Chie Satonaka is a player character from Persona 4. She is the protagonist's classmate at Yasogami High School, being born and raised in Inaba and has a passion for Kung-Fu. She is a Policewoman in Inaba working under Ryotaro Dojima, and is the Ex-wife of Yosuke Hanamura and Mother of Sabrina Hanamura. Appearances *Persona 3 Portable: Mentioned *Persona 4 / Golden: Playable Character; Chariot Social Link *Persona 4 Arena / Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator (Chie Story Route/Episode: P4 and True Ending) *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character (Though Non-Canon in Heroton Series) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Party Member *The Heroton Group: Momento Phase: Playable Character (DLC) *The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R: Mentioned *The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4: Party Member Design Chie is short and has light brown, bowl-shaped hair, and brown eyes. As with most playable characters in the game, Chie wears a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins (including a smiley face) and underneath her mini skirt she wears short black compression shorts. In summer, however, she is seen wearing the school's standard summer uniform, having wrapped her jacket around her hips. On days off, she replaces her uniform with a white top and underneath two colors: one black and white stripe and second a blue top, with high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy jean skirt, and lighter green boots. Her summer outfit consists of a green tank top with a floral pattern as well as a colorful wristband at each arm. At the summer festival she wears a white yukata with a multi-colored circle pattern and an orange striped sash. The sleeves and hem of the yukata gradient to a pale orange. In the manga, when she was a child, she wore a hairband tied on her right side hairs up, a kung-fu T-shirt, and short black leggings when she met younger Yukiko in the night. In Persona 4 Golden, Chie is seen wearing a pink turtleneck shirt with a colorful pattern and a turquoise coat during a new anime cutscene. Then, during the winter, she is also seen wearing a snow suit with a white Peruvian hat, pink goggles with light green lenses, pink scarf, yellow shirt, light blue overalls, and lime green snow jacket. Even during colder days in winter at school, she wears dark green leather jacket with a bunch of badges on it and underneath is another dark jacket similar to the one she wears in spring on her school uniform, and white snowflake knee socks with yellow socks. For the New Year's event, she wears a white kimono with a pink flower pattern, a red and gold obi and a decorative flower ornament in her hair. The sleeves and hem of the kimono gradient to blue. In Persona 4 The Animation, her past is similar to the manga; she still wears her hair tied, but with a yellow clip on her hair, and her outfit is completely different. She wore a green stylish shirt underneath with lime green long sleeve shirt with red lines on the sleeves, navy jeans underneath her light blue mini skirt, and white shoes when meeting Yukiko in the rainy day. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she retains her Yasogami school uniform and her jacket except her sleeves reach to her elbow, and leaves it open to show her white t-shirt with sky blue and yellow lego that said CHEERS! that reach half-way of her stomach. She wears stylish white belt with magenta heart design, yellow wristbands, and aqua sneakers with green laces. In The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4, she appears slightly chubbier, and combines her Poilce Uniform with a Similar outfit from what she wears in Dancing. Personality Chie is a stereotypical tomboy, though manages to stay feminine. She has a bright and upbeat personality, often trying to cheer up the group by joking about the case. She is also obsessed with kung fu and is a huge fan of martial arts movies like Trial of the Dragon, and is furious once she finds out that Yosuke broke her DVD. Generally, she has a short temper with him and exploits this in order to get her beloved steak for free at Junes. She also has a poster of Bruce Lee in her room. Chie's biggest insecurity is her femininity. She has an inferiority complex to Yukiko and is jealous of all the male attention Yukiko receives. Also, due to Chie's own personality traits it makes it hard for boys to approach her despite the fact that many secretly desire to date her such as popular guys like Kou Ichijo which in turn makes her believe that she's undesirable compared to Yukiko. This causes her to get pleasure from Yukiko relying on her for confidence and protection at the beginning. By the end of the game and anime, Chie acknowledges her own personal strengths and in the new epilogue becomes perfectly comfortable with her own feminine side. In Persona 4 Golden and Persona Q, it is revealed that Chie dislikes and is scared of ghost stories. Profile Persona Series See Megami Tensei Wiki, however the Heroton Series ignores Persona 4: Dancing all Night as Canon. The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 Etymology Trivia